


Surprise Attack Hugs

by jellytea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Five Acts meme for ceridweyn-lin on LJ. The prompts were "Hugging. Really good hugs, whether for comfort or closeness or to stave off loneliness" and "Facial hair and glasses. Stubble is attractive. I appreciate the combination."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise Attack Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Five Acts meme for ceridweyn-lin on LJ. The prompts were "Hugging. Really good hugs, whether for comfort or closeness or to stave off loneliness" and "Facial hair and glasses. Stubble is attractive. I appreciate the combination."

To Hermione, hugs from Ronald were the best thing a girl could ask for. And it's not even as if he hoarded all of his hugging powers for special occasions - once they were in a relationship, he hugged her as much as possible. Whether those hugs were sneak attacks - coming up from behind, snuggling into her neck, while she was absentmindedly reading the takeout menu for dinner that night - or hugs that teased at a night of long and slow lovemaking - or quick hugs during the day that just made sure to everyone that Hermione was Ron's girl...she loved them all. The best place she could imagine herself was pressed against Ron's chest, his arms holding her close, as he gave an involuntary sigh of contentment.

It was one of those lazy Sundays, when neither Hermione nor Ron had to worry about catching up on work stuffs, one of those days that demanded staying in bed, clothes optional. Well. For Ron at least. Hermione still didn't see the appeal of being naked when she could be wrapped up in her fluffy bathrobe and revel in all that softness.

She opened her eyes and turned onto her side to look at Ron, who was still sleeping, his almost white eyelashes fluttering everytime he exhaled. She smiled and lifted her hand to cup his cheek, tracing the freckles and the growing stubble on his chin. He grunted and slowly opened one eye.

"Good morning, 'Mione," he said in a voice, low and harsh with sleep.

"Good morning, Ronald," Hermione whispered back, kissing him chastely on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, lifted his arm and pulled Hermione towards him, wrapping his arms around the small of her back. She laughed and mmmm-ed as she pressed up against his chest.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Hermione," Ron teased as he pushed down the shoulder of her robe.

"Am I? Well, I'm cold."

"Let me fix that for you." And Ron slipped a hand into the inside of her robe, curving his palm around her backside, bringing her impossibly close to him. Then he nudged at her nose until they were staring into each other's eyes, and captured her lips with his.

A snuggly Ron and his arms and his kisses and the tingly sensation a rub of his stubble against her cheek gave her all made this one of the better ways to wake up on a Sunday.


End file.
